You Can to Cry
by Lune Na
Summary: Menangis bukanlah tanda jika kau itu lemah atau wanita. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu nyaman. My first story in this fandom. Don't blame or flame me please. KaruNagi.
Masih ada rasa duka di hati para murid kelas 3-e pastinya. Mana mungkin mereka tidak merasa sedih saat mereka kehilangan seorang guru yang selalu mempunyai seribu cara untuk membuat mereka melupakan permasalahan sekolah mereka. Bahkan Karma dan Rio yang merupakan murid paling jahil di kelas seperti kehilangan ide-ide jahil mereka. Ya, itulah situasi di kelas 3-E setelah mereka kehilangan guru mereka, Koro-sensei.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan milikku tapi milik Yusei Matsui-sama.**

 **Di sini aku hanya meminjam character mereka saja.**

Seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna biru muda terlihat sedang duduk merenung sendirian di pinggir kolam yang ada di dalam hutan dekat dengan kelasnya, kelas 3-E. Anak itu adalah Shiota Nagisa. Nagisa terlihat memandang ke arah air dengan pandangan yang tak menentu. Dia mengambil pisau dari sakunya dan memandangnya.

"Yo, Nagisa !"sapa seorang anak berambut merah dan duduk di sebelah Nagisa. Anak itu adalah Akabane Karma.

"Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu, Karma,"kata Nagisa dan memukul lengan Karma.

"Apa yang membuatmu duduk di sini sendirian ?"tanya Karma dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karma. Lagipula aku masih belum berniat untuk pulang,"jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

Karma hanya mengangkat bahu dan ikut terdiam di sebelah Nagisa. Suasana di sekitar mereka terasa begitu hening. Sama sekali tidak ada percakapan. Karma menatap me arah sahabat pendeknya itu dengan heran. Nagisa memang selalu terlihat tenang setiap saat. Tapi saat ini sikap tenangnya terlihat aneh. Terlihat lebih mudah dibaca.

"Nagisa, apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu ?"tanya Karma memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini, Karma. Memangnya ada apa ?"Jawab Nagisa balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"kata Karma. "Nagisa, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hm ? Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Karma ?"tanya Nagisa dengan bingung. "Sejak tadi saja kau sudah berbicara."

"Maaf membuatmu yang membunuh Koro-sensei. Harusnya saat itu aku saja yang membunuhnya,"kata Karma dan memandang ke depan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karma. Lagipula aku bukankah itu sudah tugas kelas kita untuk membunuhnya ?"jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu, Nagisa. Aku tahu jika kau sedari tadi memikirkan tentang Koro-sensei bukan ? Bukankah dulu kau berada di tim yang menentang membunuh Koro-sensei,"kata Karma.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong, Karma. Lagipula walaupun Koro-sensei sudah tidak ada, aku masih menganggapnya sebagai sensei yang terbaik,"jawab Nagisa.

Suasana kembali hening kembali. Mereka masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Ya, Karma merasa kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Nagisa yang tidak mau luntur. Oh ayolah, jika dua orang keras kepala terus berdebat mungkin sampai lebaran kucing pun tidak akan selesai. Bahkan mereka berdua masih berada di sana saat matahari sudah mulai turun.

"Mau sampai kapan ?"tanya Karma sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ah kau benar juga, Karma. Ayo kita pulang sekarang !"jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Mau sampai kapan ?"Karma kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dan membuat Nagisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Karma ? Bukankah kita akan pulang sekarang ?"jawab Nagisa dengan bingung.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus berbohong dan memakai topengmu ? Mau sampai kapan ?"tanya Karma dan menatap Nagisa yang sudah berdiri tersebut.

Nagisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Karma. Jujur saja pertanyaan Karma itu menohok hatinya. Nagisa sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Karma yang tidak mendengar jawaban Nagisa berdiri dan menatap ke arah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jika kau memang merasa ingin menangis, menangislah. Lagipula kau tidak boleh menjadi orang lain di depan sahabatmu ini. Jadilah dirimu sendiri saat ini,"kata Karma.

"Menangis ? Jika aku menangis aku akan terlihat seperti wanita, Karma,"jawab Nagisa sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu, apakah seorang pria tidak boleh menangis saat dia sedang merasa senang ataupun sedih ? Kakak yang mirip denganku tapi beda fandom yang sama sepertimu juga pernah menangis,"kata Karma dengan absurd.

Nagisa hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Karma. Ya, dia memang sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Dia ingin mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin meluapkan semua emosinya. Tapi dia sadar. Jika dia menangis, itu tidak akan merubah segalanya.

Karma menghampiri Nagisa yang sedari tadi masih menundukkan kepalanya. Bahu Nagisa terlihat bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. Karma memeluk Nagisa dan membuat tangis Nagisa pecah. Dia mengelus punggung Nagisa dengan lembut dan Nagisa masih terus menangis tanpa suara.

Mereka terus dalam posisi tersebut sampai matahari benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Nagisa sudah merasa tenang dan meminta maaf pada Karma karena sudah membuat pakaian bagian depan Karma menjadi basah. Karma sendiri sama sekali tidak memepermasalahkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau sudah merasa tenang sekarang ?"Tanya Karma sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Hahaha, ya. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya,"jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum. "Hah, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan saja tadi."

"Ya, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan, Nagisa,"kata Karma sambil mebunjukkan foto yang dia ambil tadi.

Wajah Nagisa memerah karena malu melihat foto tersebut. "Aaaargh ! Cepat hapus foto itu Karma !"

"Kenapa aku harus menghapusnya ? Toh, ini nanti bisa aku tunjukkan pada murid-muridmu nantinya,"jawab Katma sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dia kabur dari serangan Nagisa.

Yah, memang pada akhirnya menangis tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Tapi apabila dengan menangis bisa mebghilangkan rasa sesak yang ada di dalam hati, itu sama sekali bukan masalah bukan ? Kehadiran seorang teman juga cukup penting untuk menyemarakkan suasana hati yang sedang bersedih bukan ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Author Note:**

 **Aaaaarrrgghh nulis apaan aku ini ?! Ok, abaikan #plaak.**

 **Jadi, ff ini aku buat setelah aku baca chapter 176-177. Sumpah, aku baca chapter itu sambil nangis-nangis dan langsung kepikiran tentang ff ini. T_T**

 **Nagisa kok masih tetep aja Ya waktu Jadi guru. Tapi kuakui kalau dia kok makin cantik banget sih #dibunuhNagisa.**

 **Ok ini aja yang pengen aku katakan para reader. Ini adalah ff pertamaku di fandom ini jadi tolong jangan flame atau bash ya...! Arigatou gozaimasu...!**

 **Do you mind to review ?**


End file.
